


[podfic] What We Haven't Done

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 14:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: You would think it'd be easy to just cuddle, but Rodney always thinks too much.





	[podfic] What We Haven't Done

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What We Haven't Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390727) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 

** **

**Title: [What We Haven’t Done](http://archiveofourown.org/works/390727) **

**Author: ** ** [Green](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Green/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing:** Rodney McKay/John Sheppard

**Length:** 00:07:23

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/20%20\(SGA\)%20_What%20We%20Haven't%20Done_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))  



End file.
